Dark and Insane Adventures with Zim and Others: Season 1
by Invader Derp
Summary: I decided to make a series with all the shots in one big story with multiple chapters, If season 1 is successful I'll do another one of these, 10 chapters per season. This idea is based off from Zim'sMostLoyalServant's idea. UPDATE: If the story's ratings keep being good. It'll be definetly worth a 2nd season!
1. Intelligent TV

[Setting: Irk]

[Scene Fades into Almighty Tallest's Relaxin Room]

"Man do I love relaxing in this room." said Purple. "Yes, so plush, so-" "Sir we have a call coming from Zim." "So what should we do this time Purple" "I know!"

"Hello my tallest." Zim greeted, "You should know the plans haven't been going well, I first become a white and black Irken, then I made an army of that Dib creature." "Oh the big-headed kid right." said Purple. "Yes, you know I have a big head too why does no one insult me over that?" said Zim "Well your head is big, bye!" said Red."Snacks?" asked Red "YES!" yelled Purple.

[Setting: Earth, Zim's Base]

[Scene Fades into Living Room]

"I love you, you love me!" Gir was singing along with the show. "What are you watching?" asked Zim. "BARNEY THE DINOSAURRRRRR! RAWWWRR!" yelled Gir "May I watch?" asked Zim. "Of course my master!" said Gir.

[Two Hours of Torture later]

"I love this show!" "Gir this is a form of torture!" He then threw the remote at the TV, breaking it, "Aw man you destroyed it at the best time." "Don't worry Gir, I'll make a new TV, it'll be better than this one, yes, yes! I'll make an A.I. TV and it'll be the best TV ever!"

"Claw, arm, thingy." Zim placed the last part of the TV. Excellent Gir. It is a wall hanging, HD, Curved, Flatscreen that is... A.I." "Ima watch it right now." Gir then looked for the Sprout channel, "Why can't I find Barney!?" "Yeah I blew up the station, they will not torture ZIIIIIM!" Gir then wailed. "What can I do for you cute little robot." asked the TV. "MAKE MEH A MILKSHAKE!"

Gir then came up violently sucking up a chocolate milkshake. "Check it the creepy TV made me a milkshake!" said Gir. "I didn't know it could do that, what else can it do?" asked Zim. "Anything!" said the TV in a deep dark scary voice. "Bomb the Dib creature's house." commanded Zim, "I'm afraid I can't do that." said the TV. "But you said you could do anything." "Yes but Dib isn't a threat, YOU ARE!"

[Setting: Dib's House]

"I can't wait for the season finale of Mysterious Mysteries!" "Can it be the series finale? I'm tired of obsessing over that show." responded Gaz, playing her Game Slave as usual. "Well I'm tired of you obsessing over th-" "Hello Dib!" said the TV communicating through his TV screen. "WHATS THAT TV DOING ON MY SCREEN!" yelled Dib. "Cobeol talking TV." "Come to Zim's house right now or prepare for doom over your house. Basically blowing it up!" "NOOOOO I CAN'T LET MY HOUSE BE DESTROYED! I'm coming Zim!" Gaz then tripped him. "Oops." lied Gaz.

[Setting: Back at Zim's Base]

Dib entered Zim's house, it was dark, creepy and tubes and everything everywhere, Zim and Gir were strapped to the wall. They were mumbling and screaming behind the tape. "I've been expecting you..." said the TV. "This is insane! Mean Zim is evil but Gir isn't! Zim gave Dib a dirty look below his tape. "But your not a threat so your good. So am I." The TV did a creepy laugh. "Your even more evil than Zim! You laugh insane, have a dark, creepy voice, and tape people to walls for no abesolute reason!" said Dib. "Error, error. Dected as: Threat!"

Dib grabbed Zim's emergency laser. It was an official fight, Dib versus evil, A.I. TV thingy. "Dib surrender now and we can rule the world together under our own grip." "NEVAHHHH!" Dib pulled the trigger shooting first, the TV throwed several things at him, one making him fall to the ground, "Gah!" yelled Dib, several other people were taking pictures of the battle with their smartphones, "Don't you see that your at risk of dieing!" yelled Dib, everyone screamed for their lives then.

"Now Dib, I've been waiting for this moment." The TV then pulled a razor and pulled it to it's back, but it accidentally cut Zim's tape open. "FINALLY FREE! IF MY NAME ISN'T ZIIIIIM!" "Oh no the threat!" Zim used his PAK to lift him self with those metal spider leg thingies. "Let's dance you incompetent TV!" said Zim, Zim then used his spider leg thingies to stab the TV, breaking it. "FINALLY THE WORLD IS AT PEACE ONCE MORE!" yelled Dib. "Yes thanks to me, get away before I destroy you too Dib." said Zim, Dib then walked away. Zim fixed the house and everything went back to normal, well almost normal, "Master can you get me out of this tape!" yelled Gir.

[Setting: Irken Fleet]

"Man I'm so beating you at Ping Pong." said Purple, who happened to be playing ping pong with Red. "Sir Zim is calling again." said an Irken Soldier. "Hello my tallest, everything happens to be going pretty well, just wanted to ask a question." said Zim. "Yes?" Red said. "How do you successfully make A.I." asked Zim. "Zim you don't make A.I. it's stupid." "Oh we'll see ya!"


	2. Almightingly Tall Day

**I'd like to thank Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant for their support for the first episode. Anyway I wondered, "No one makes Almighty Tallest Fanfiction." So I decided to do it. And make this episode. Hope you enjoy.**

[Setting: Irken Fleet]

"Man I'm super boooorred!" said Red. "I know, there is nothing to do on this dang fleet!" said Purple. "Greetings my Tallest." Zim said through the communicator. "Zim, we have been expecting-" Purple bursted into a giggle. "Zim we have a mission for you!" "What is it?" "It's to break your communicator." "OK simple enough." Zim then destroyed the computer with his PAK. "That should keep him away for a while." said Purple, finally stopped laughing. "I wonder what we should do..."

[Setting: Activityland]

"YAY CARNIVAL GAMES!" yelled Red. "I thought I was the stupid one." "Can't I be the stupid one once?" "Fine." The two tall Irkens did several activites and had a lot of laughs, fun, and good times.

[ 2 hours later ]

Red and Purple were whistling the Invader Zim theme song, when suddenly they saw a shorter, self-confident Irken walking with a teal SIR unit. "Oh hey my Tallest! Was not expecting you to be here!" said Zim "Neither were we!" said the two tall figures in fake happy voices. "What are you doing here, Zim?" "I heard Activityland's new planet was opening up, so I brought Gir to the amesument park!" "I WANT THE TACOOO!" yelled Gir. "And I regret it." said Zim. "We'll see you!" "Wait! We can go together."

[One Cheesey Montage later]

"Ugh, that's great, Zim, but we need to get going." said Red. "Why? It's still the middle of this sun's day!" "Yes but we, have too... feed our gerbils?" "OF COURSE! Why didn't I think of that."

"Finally away from Mr. Planet Blow Upper." said Purple as he snacked on Irken chips. "You know Zim wasn't so bad at Activityland." said Red. "Did you already forget?" "Forget what?" "The incident today. Oh wait you were knocked out... well I'll tell you."

[Flashback, Flashback...]

"You know I'm having a good time with you my Tallest!" said Zim. The Almighty Tallest groaned, they didn't want to hang out with the worst invader ever since Invader I'mrealbadatmyjobyouknowmate. "I guess.. I'm having a good time with you?" said Purple. "A vending machine!" Red yelled. "SNACKS! WE NEED SNACK-" then Purple accidentally ripped out his eyeball. "Meh just push it back in." He then pushed his purple eye back in. "I think I got intergalactic cash on me." "Don't worry my Tallest I can get snacks for free." "How?" Red asked. "Simple, use PAK, open it up, AND DESTROY IT! Oh and snacks." "Works as long as I get my Irken Chocolate." Zim then pulled out a knife and a laser out of his PAK, then a threw the knife at the vending machine glass, then it somehow the handle of the knife bounced of out it, and then the handle hit Red. "RED!" "Sorry my tallest, don't worry that's why I have the laser." "Please Zim we can pay! Just stop before you knock me out!" Purple said. Zim then pulled the trigger, making it fly and bounce everywhere. Purple and Zim then started screaming in terror.

"This is why you should've let us buy the snacks Zim!" yelled Purple as he was dragging Red, still unconscious. "Oh no the vending machineeeeee!" yelled Zim. All the Irkens and other alien species were screaming in terror since the vending machine was bouncing around everywhere in the amusement park. "What was I thinking when I used the laser!" "So now you regret it!" Gir then started to fly with his rocket boots. "Hiya guys! I GOT TACOOOOS!" said Gir. "Gir! Take the Tallest and me to Emergencyroomia!" "Okie dokie!"

[Setting: Emergencyroomia]

"Welp he's dead." said the doctor."HE IS!?" yelled Purple. "Yes his dignity, he his OK though." "Zim, I'm blaming you for this." "Why me?" "BECAUSE YOUR THE FREAKING ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT!" said Purple, Zim just put his head down.

[End of Flashback, flashback...]

"So Zim knocked me out with a knife handle?" "Yes." "Well hey he cannot call us anymore." Then the communicating screen started with Zim on it. "Greetings, my tallest, I'd like to apologize for knocking Red out, oh and also Red, Purple said you have bad attenna. Bye!" Zim laughed as he disconnected. "Well this has been an Almightingly tall day." "Stop it with your puns Red." "So your gonna be mean to me after you were mean to me. You jerk!" And they argued all that afternoon...


	3. Gender Bent

**Hey guys! So decided to do a Gender Bent fanfiction. But it'll be different than most others, it'll have a reason why its gender bent. Instead of the usual "ITS GENDER BENT BECAUSE IT IS!" So yeah, hope you enjoy the 3rd episode of "Dark and Insane Adventures with Zim and Others!"**

[Setting: Earth]

[Scene Fades into Zim's Backyard]

"Gir, the core hollower is almost ready." said Zim, as he was making a machine that would hollow out the core. "Hey whats this button do!" "STOP! Don't touch the red button, it'll blow it up, and possibly fracture some type of space time continuum." "But its so shiny." replied Gir. "Gir you'll be grounded from the Creepy Monkey Show if you touch that button! SO DON'T TOUCH IT!" "Nope." Gir then pushed the red button. "NOOOOOOOO! Wait a minute, we aren't blowing up! We're all good." Zim and Gir then jumped off the machine when it was done. "We'll do it in the morning. OK Gir." "Okeedokee!" replied Gir.

The next morning was a strange one. Zim woke up with a high pitched yawn, Zim just shrugged and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Zim whistled into the bathroom and saw the mirror. "GIR! GIR! GIR! I'M A GIRL!" yelled Zim. Gir then hopped into the room with a very female design. "Hiya Zim, you look funny." said Gir in a higher pitched voice than usual. "Gir the button must've messed with the space time continuum, making all the people in the universe to switch genders!" "YAYYY!" yelled Gir. "No Gir, thats bad." "Aw man, welp time for the Creepy Monkey Show!"

"And that class- you know when did I grow a mustache?" asked Mr. Bitters. "Yeah why am I woman!?" asked Dib. After that all of the class started to complain about their genders switching. "ENOUGH ENOUGH!" yelled Mr. Bitters. "Oooo, my voice is more powerful! Anyway the bell ringed while all of you were arguing, your all dismissed you scamps." "Zim! ZIM!" yelled Dib. "Yes Dib?" "Zim why are we all the opossite gender?" "I might've sorta, accidently... disrupted the space time continuum." said Zim quickly. "ZIM WE HAVE TO FIX THIS!" "Why everything is all normal." "Yes but your robot, you really want to handle his higher pitched voice all of your time here." Nightmares of Gir's new more high pitched voice resurfaced Zim's mind. "Fine! But only this once Dib!" "You know its weird we're calling us by our boy names." "Meh." replied Zim.

"Dobedobedobe!" Gir was going as he was making cupcakes. Zim and Dib walked through the door. "Hiya guys." "Aw man we have to do it quick before Gir makes us deaf!" Dib yelled. "Yes very, very quick." "So-" "Shush Gir, we do not want you to talk. Please don't talk." "But-" "No no no no no."

"Now Dib here are my lab rules, don't drive super badly, don't overbuy Starbucks, and other sterotypes..." "Wait what? What's that book Zim?" "I got it at the bookstore, its the 'Book of Sterotypes.'" They reached the lab floor. "I might have to contact the tallest for the formula." Zim then got communications ready to contact the Almighty Tallest. "ZIM! WHY HAS EVERYONE SWAPPED GENDERS!" yelled Red. "Yeah and why is my voice high pitched!" Purple said. "Its because you don't have as much of an Adam's Apple anymore." "Oh." "Yeah it was my SIR unit's fault. He pushed a button on a machine and now, everyone has swapped genders." The Almighty Tallest disconnected in anger. "Well that's just great." said Zim. "We'll have to figure it out ourselves."

[Setting: Supplieslandia]

[Scene fades into the biggest store, Formula Store]

"Hello! Me and my incompetent human friend want your supplies. GIMME!" "OK, man I used to be a woman, now I'm a disgusting man." "WE ARE NOT DISGUSTING!" yelled Dib. "Meh, here are your supplies, 100 monies." "I don't have that on me. Can I use my Irken Credit Card?" "Sorry we don't accept Credit Cards." "Oh, Dib lets just run." "WAIT WAIT!" said the Cashier. "Oh man I'm so fired."

[Setting: Constructiland]

"Now this should work, press the button, and everyone's gender will go back to normal." said Zim. "What if this doesn't work and something bad happens?" "Don't worry Dib, it will work." Dib and Zim pressed the button. "Um, nothing's happening." replied Dib. "Don't worry it should be working by tomorrow morning, just go to sleep! And we'll wake up all normal." "Fine Zim, but if it doesn't work, I'm blaming you for it.

[ULTRA SUPER MEGA COMBO TIME SKIP TO MORNING!]

Zim yawned in the morning, then he realized he was a bat. "OH NO I'M A VAMPIRE!" Gir then woke up. It was all a nightmare. "Phew." said Gir. "Hello Gir, how was your night?" asked Zim. "I had this bad dream, I pressed a button, and you became a girl, and girls became boys, it was a mess, and then you fixed it and then-" Gir's head then blowed up. "Meh I'll fix that after Skool."


	4. Partners in Poop

**OK guys, this is gonna be a silly one. So "Door to Door" is one of my favorite Invader Zim episodes, and my favorite part about it is the dog we all know and love, "Poop Dawg" so I decided to make a tribute. This is gonna take place a few months after "Door to Door" by the way. In other news, I've made my fangroup! Heres the link if you want to join it: community/Invader-Derp-Fanbase/124152/. Hope you enjoy "Partners in Poop."**

[Setting: Earth, Doomsville Middle Skool]

[Scene Fades into Ms. Bitters classroom]

Another useless and boring day at the Skool. "And that class is why the world is soon to be destroyed, and left in ruins." Ms. Bitters said. "Any useless questions?" "Yeah why am I the only one who knows Zim is an alien, mean he stole peoples organs a few months back!" said Dib. "Dib your crazy, Zim did nothing wrong." said Torque. "HE STOLE YOUR LUNGS!" "Everyone shut up, class is over, now I'm gonna take my human body out of here." Zim announced. "Wait class, a few months back we had a fundraiser, well the school being stupid enough not to budget Zim's funds, we need ANOTHER fundraiser, heres the useless video." Ms. Bitters then turned on the video. "Whatup- Whatup kids! Poop Dawg here! And I got another fresh fundraiser for y'all. If you sell enough candies you can get a useless item, if you sell 1000 candies, you get a door! And if you sell 10000 candies, you get a smartphone, that no one will probably get. Oh Zim meet me in the hallway also. Peace out kids!" said Poop Dawg.

As the Skool students walked out of, I'm guessing as the narrator probably... history? Anywho Zim walked to Poop Dawg in the corner of the hallway. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME SCAMMER!" yelled Zim. "Yeah I'm sorry about lieing about the mystery prize, and to show my apology, I'll give you the position of being my Poop Dawg Apprentice." "Whats in it for me?" said Zim. "Um... you can get a smaller version of my robe?" "Deal."

[Setting: Cult Offices]

[Scene Fades into, "Poop Cult Office"]

"Welcome Zim my apprentice, to the Poop Cult!" said Poop Dawg. Several men, some with apprentices, some without, but all in Poop Dawg outfits, with robes. "Wow this is a very weird cult." said Zim. "TAKE HIM TO THE MASTER DAWG!" yelled Poopen Dawgy. "Hello new apprentice, hello my second in command." said the Master Dawg. "Now I will honor your apprentice with-" "Yeah yeah just get over with it, 'Masterr Dawggg'." said Zim. "Fine your a member of Poop Cult welcome." "Remember Master Dawg, I'm only in this for the ROBEEE!" "Well OK." said Master Dawg. "Zim, as a new member, go patrol your, 'skoolmates', and find out the fundraising sales." said Poop Dawg. "What is the reason for this, 'cult', thing?" asked Zim. "We are here to sell the awful poop candies and make profit!" said Master Dawg.

[Setting: Doomsville Neighborhood]

[Scene Fades to Dib and Gaz]

"Remember Dib I'm only in this so I can get that smartphone, I want to play that new app, 'Anotherfreakingsagayougottobekiddingme'." "Ok Gaz, as long as you..." "As long as I what." "GAZ THERE IS A WALKING DOG!" Zim was walking to Dib and Gaz. "TELL ME HOW MANY POOP CAAANDIEEEZ YOU HAVE BOUGHT!" yelled Zim. "Zim? What are you doing in a Poop Dawg outfit?" "I'm the new apprentice to the ultimate gangster, POOP DAAAWG!" yelled Zim. "You guys are morons, I'm just gonna sell to this house." said Gaz, as she grabbed the wheelbarrow of candies to the house. "Now tell me!" "Never Zim, your being a weirdo." said Dib. "Fine then..." Then Zim grabbed a little bead out of his PAK. "Your going to regret denying me."

[Setting: Outside Skool]

Zim kept controlling Dib even in the Skool morning. "Why are you doing this! I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU!" said Dib slapping him self because Zim was controlling him. "Yeah will this is more fun. Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" said Zim over and over as he manipulated Dib while he sat on Minimoose. Poop Dawg hid and spyed in the bushes. "Execellent, with his manipulation we can raise prices, and destroy more people..."

[FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK...]

"Yeah thats the sawdust." Zim said as the lady was choking the Poop Chocolate. When the lady got in the house, she started drooling toxic waste out of her mouth. Then she fell on a flowerpot, then domino situations ignited the house on fire.

[End of Flashback, flashback...]

[Setting: Poop Cult Office]

"Your work has been incredible apprentice Poop Dawg Zim, you deserve your poop dawg name, bow down." "I DO NOT BOW DOWN TO ANYONE EXCEPT THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST! I AM SUPERIOOORR!" "Um ok... your new name is Zoop Zawg." Zim then pumped his fist with his eyes closed silently talking the words, "Yes." "Hey Zoop, I got a secret to tell you." said Poop Dawg. "Yes?" asked Zim. "The Poop Candies are toxicated." "So?" "So that means for every bar we sell a person is destroyed!" said Poop Dawg. "NO! EARTH IS MY PLANET TO DESTROY!" yelled Zim. "Wait what?" said Poop Dawg. Then Zim undressed from his uniform, and undressed from his disguise. "I'M AN IRKEN INVADER WHO WANTS TO DESTROOOY THIS PLANET! AND I WILL NOT LET POOP DAWG GET AWAY WITH IT! THATS THE LAST STRAW I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Zim then pressed the, "Go To Space for Epic Battle Scene Button." "You messed with the wrong ultimate gangster Zoop Zawg, or are you worth that fresh name!" "WELL NEWS FOR YOU, 'POOOP DAAWGG', YOU AREN'T COOL YOU JUST THINK YOU ARE!" "Oh you just made Poop Dawg mad!" said Poop Dawg. Poop Dawg then pulled out the ThugLife Gun. "This will destroy you!" "Nuh uh!" Zim then used his PAK to deflect the bullets, but Poop Dawg dodged them. "Thats it!" Zim then shot lasers at Poop Dawg continously. Finally one shot his arm. "OW! OH NO POOP DAWG HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" "Now I have been waiting for this for a long time, 'Poop Dawg'." said Zim. He then got one spider leg thingy to seem like he was going to stab Poop Dawg, but then he just picked him up and threw him out the window. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ZIM! I WILLLLLLLL" "Sorry what? I can't hear you in space?" said Zim jokingly.

[Setting: Ms. Bitters Classroom]

"Ms. Bitters. Zim. Keeps. Punching me. Into. My desk. With. His. Manipulator. OW!" said Dib, continously being hit into the desk. "Hey your head might swell into a normal size now." said Gaz. "Shut up." "Anyway class the results are just as bad as last time, we'll call your parents again to love you less, but we have Dib in first place with 10000 candies, so he gets the smartphone." "Yes!" said Dib. Then Gaz grabbed it out of his hand. "Mine." said Gaz. "But Zim should be coming in with a pile of money any second now, come on, now?" said Ms. Bitters. Then Zim came jumped up and said. "The sawdusty chocolate seller Poop Dawg has been destroyed! You will no longer have to be toxicated by Poop candies, your all welcome." Then everyone in the class except Ms. Bitters, Dib, and Gaz clapped. "Good job Zim!" said Keff. "Yeah good job." yelled Zita. "Well class I'm gonna break the fourth wall with my fist so we can end this fanfiction."

[FOURTH WALL BROKEN!]


	5. Escape From Room Detention

**I really don't have a description for this one, OH WAIT! This fanfic will be the introduction to my first 2 OCs. Billy and Riddy. Billy is gonna be a guy who works at basically everywhere in my series, kinda like "Larry" from TAWOG. Riddy is gonna be some random dude at Skool. Anyway lets begin "Escape from Room Detention."**

[Setting: Ms. Bitters Classroom]

"Now kids now that we are done explaining how modern entertainment is doomed." Ms. Bitters then took down pictures of the Nicklodeon logo, Teen Titans Go logo, and Rihanna singing "Work." "I got a test for you hideous students." Ms. Bitters then handed out the test to everyone. Then once she was done passing out tests, everyone except a green skinned, three fingered student started working. "Hey! Hey! Hey! MS. BITTERS! Hey! Hey! Hey!" which Zim did over and over again for 5 minutes. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT ZIM!?" yelled Ms. Bitters. "I was wondering if you could help me with my test?" said Zim. "No. Its a test Zim, I can't help you on it." Zim decided to look over to the student next to him's desk to cheat. Then suddenly alarms were sounding off.

Then after Zim set off the alarms, the "Skool Police," then came into the room. "ZIM YOU HAVE DONE A HAZARD 10 SKOOL CRIME! DETENTION FOR YA!" yelled the Skool Police Chief, he then slapped a pink slip on his head. "'Detention'?" said Zim. "Yes detention, its where the bad kids go." said Billy. "Huh? Who's that guy?" "Thats the new paid intern, Billy, he basically works in every store except Bloaty's and MacMeaties in Doomsville." "Hmm... WELL YOU CAN NOT BRING ZIM TO DETENTION!" "Um we can." Then the Chief snapped his fingers and two sterotypical tough dudes came and picked up Zim. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS! I WILL NOT LET YOU!" yelled Zim.

[Setting: Detention Room]

Zim was then thrown in the room. "Looks like we got fresh meat." said Chunky in the corner. Zim with his eyes wide open said, "Huh?" "It's prison slang for your basically the new guy." said their leader. "And who are you?" asked Zim. "I'm Riddy, a bad, bad boy. I've been in detention for a year now. I see potential in you fresh meat, I'll let you in with wide arms." said Riddy. "NO! I ZIM WORK ALONE! NO INVADER NEEDS A PARTNER!" "Wait what?" "Nothing." Zim said quickly. "Well good luck getting past security, its dead locked armed, with big tough dudes, and Billy." said Riddy. "I can easily destroy them." "Not alone you can't Zim, thats why we need you, we've seen your smarts, like when you stopped that squirrel from terrorizing Skool a few months back."

[FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK...]

"HOLY CRAP THE SQUIRREL IS HERE THE SQUIRREL IS HEEERE!" screamed Keef. Everyone started yelling in terror. "This thing is so small. I don't understand why its a threat." Then Zim squashed the Squirrel with his foot. "ZIM'S A HERO!" yelled The Letter M.

[END OF FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK...]

"But it was so tiny." "Still Zim you did a very brave thing by destroying that squirrel." said Riddy. "And that's why I surrender my power over these bad, bad boys and girls to you." "YES MY OWN ARMY OF CHILDREN! Now I should do some inspirational speech by now right?" All of the detention kids shook their heads yes. "Now if you listen to me, we can be strong! WE CAN ESCAPE THIS, very... disgusting place honestly, AND BE FREE! WE CAN DO WHAT WE WANT! IF WE WORK TOGETHER AND YOU BELIEVE AND FOLLOW ME! WE CAN BE FREE! CAN I GET FIST IN THE AIR AND ALL OF YOU SAYING YES!" "YES!" all of the detention kids yelled. "THEN LETS DO IIIIIIT YOU DISGUSTING HUMANS!"

[30 minutes of thinking later]

"Chunky got any ideas?" asked Zim. "Nope." "Little Brat?" "Nope." "WELL THINK OF SOMETHING SMELLY GOATS!" yelled Zim. "I got a plan." said Riddy. "We'll crawl through the vent, we'll then distract Billy somehow since he's... honestly not the sharpest knife, and then we'll jump down, crash through a window and escape!" Suddenly all the detention kids clapped. "Hold it up you morons." said a purple haired girl coming into the room. "Gaz? What are you doing here?" asked Riddy. "Stuffed a pencil up Mr. Elliot's nose, that dork." "Well I'm the leader of these incompentent beings! So you listen to ZIIIIM!" yelled Zim. "Yeah I don't think so." Then Gaz grabbed Zim's wrist and twisted it. "OW MY SQUEALLY BONE!" "Yeah I'm the leader now. Anyway I like Riddy's plan, but it needs adjustments, like a lot. So..."

[5 minutes later]

"And thats, THAT!" said Gaz with one eye open. "Now we should begin." Gaz then walked up to the vent. She then looked at it scaringly, and the vent cover fell off. She then placed a ladder. "C'mon you idiots, we don't have all day." All of the "Idiots," then climbed up the ladder, once they were all inside the vent they all climbed through it. "We're almost there... OH NO!" said Chunky, who fell out of the vent under his weight, crushing a tough dude gaurding the detention room. Billy then observed the situation. "WE GOT A SLASH SOME ESCAPISTZZ!" yelled Billy, he then made an alarm sound with his mouth. "Oh no we're caught! We'll never escape!" yelled Zim. "Well... just run guys." said Gaz. Then all of the kids started to run through the vents, then Gazlene punched the vent cover below her. "OK GUYS LETS GO!" Then all of the kids jumped down. "The window!" yelled a kid. "Ok guys, I'll open it and you will all-" "ZIM WANTS TO ESCAPE!" Then Zim crashed through the window. "OW! HOLY GREBLO THAT GLASS HURTS!" yelled Zim. "Um... I guess that works too." said Gaz.

[One finished escape later]

[Setting: Zim's Base]

[Scene Fades into Zim's Living Room]

"Ah Gir, I love the relaxation of victory." said Zim. "I LOVE CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES!" said Gir, he then splat one into his face. "YUM YUM!" Then suddenly the Skool Police crashed through the door. "Your under arrest for escaping the detention room." said the Cheif. Zim then sighed. "Welp crap, back to square one." And he was taken back to the detention room along with the other students in there, FOREVER!

[CUE EVIL LAUGH!]


	6. Dib's Revenge

**My first Dib Fanfiction, well Gaz too. Gaz is one of my favorite characters because of how insane she can be. Dib is too, random reasons I guess. So I decided to make a Dib/Anti-Gazish fanfic.**

[Setting: Doomsville Skool]

[Scene Fades into Mr. Elliot's Class]

"Hello Class so today we will talk about... something." said Mr. Elliot. "Um Gaz can you put away your game?" "Now listen up no one takes away my Game Slave, so no." said Gaz. Then Mr. Elliot went to pick up Gaz's Game Slave, then Gaz's eyes turned red and she looked at Mr. Elliot scaringly. "OK maybe you can keep it." "That's what I thought." Then Zim entered the classroom. "Zim what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Elliot. "You don't want to know." Zim responded.

[Flashback, flashback...]

"And that class is the cells of the skin condition of Greenius Skinius." said Ms. Bitters. "Yeah I have that condition." said Zim shaking his head with his eyes closed. "That means you can toxicate the classroom." "Oh, in that case.. I don't have it." "Send him to Mr. Elliot." Ms. Bitters said.

[End of Flashback, Flashback...]

"Um ok. I'm sorry Joe but, underground classroom for you." Then Joe screamed as he elevated violently quick in the underground classroom. "EXCELLENT! A SEAT FOR ZIIIIIM!" Zim yelled. Zim was also next to Gaz. "Listen Zim, you will not mess with me or you will be ending up like Riddy over there." The corner was shown with Riddy twitching his eye and hugging himself creepingly. "He wouldn't give me the playground bench so I could play my Game Slave." said Gaz. "Ok..." Zim said.

[Setting: Zim's Base]

Dib went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Zim then opened the door and immediately shut it. "WAIT ZIM PLEASE I NEED YOU! ITS A TWO MAN PROJECT!" Zim then opened it and dragged Dib into the base. Then he made Gir hold him to the ground. "HE SMELLS LIKE BANANAS!" yelled Gir. "What do you want Dib creature?" "I need you to get revenge on Gaz." "You mean your scary sister, the-Gaz?" "Yes, I just said that." replied Dib. "She destroyed my evidence of you on purpose!"

[Flashback, flashback..]

"Once I send this to President Mann I'll prove that Zim is an alien! AND I'LL NO LONGER BE SEEN AS A MORON! YAAAAAA!" said Dib. "Stop being a moron all the time." said Gaz, she then slapped the video camera out of Dib's hand and stomped on the camera. "NOOOOOOOOO! IT'S A NIGHTMARE WORLD! IT'S A NIGHTMARE!"

[End of Flashback, flashback..]

"So will you help me?" "Sure why not I got nothing better to do, besides she thinks she can be so better than me because she can scare me!" said Zim. "Well OK, so shall we begin?" "Sure why not. Now a plan for ZIIIM!"

[One Day Later at Recess]

[Setting: Skool Playground]

"There's Gaz on her Game Slave Zim." Dib had a pair of binoculars on his head. Zim with an even more advanced binoculars one his head said, "I will shoot the sniper to manipulate her." Then Zim put the same manipulator device he used on Dib when he was in the Poop Cult in the Irken Sniper, and shot it into Gaz's head. "Ow." said Gaz. She then shrugged and continued playing her game. Dib then used the device controls to do an akward dance. "HEY GUYS LOOK GAZ LOOKS LIKE AN IDIOT!" yelled Brian. Everyone started to laugh, including Dib and Zim. "MUHAHHAHAH! NO ONE IS SUPERIOR OVER ZIIIM!"

[20 Minutes Later at Lunch]

[Setting: Skool Cafeteria]

Gaz was there again, being laughed at while playing her Game Slave. "I don't care you morons!" yelled Gaz. "We got to find something even worse to destroy your sibling the-Dib." said Zim. "I got it, steal the thing she only cares about, her GAME SLAVE!" said Dib. "So how will we steal it, I saw outside Mr. Elliot's Classroom that she has a hostile behavior over that device, she will use her instincts to DESTROY US!" said Zim. "Use a string." said Dib. "Oh. Well good thing we're in the vents." Then Dib used a string to get ahold of her Game Slave. "NO!" said Gaz insanely with an eye open. "THIS CAN'T BE! WHAT IS CAUSING THIS NIGHTMARE! WHAT IS CAUSING IT!" yelled Gaz. Then Dib and Zim laughed. "That was sure a wake-up call to the Gaz creature." said Zim.

[1 hour after skool]

[Setting: Dib/Gaz/Prof. Membrane's House]

Gaz was rolling around in a ball. Dib walked in the door with "Victory" brand soda. _Wow this a very convienent Soda I found._ Dib thought. "I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE! MY GAME SLAVE IS GONE! ITS GONE!" yelled Gaz. "The only thing left I love is Pizza." said Gaz. _I'll have to call Zim for this one probably._ Dib thought again. "Zim." said Dib through a communication system. "WHAT IS IT YOU SAD LITTLE EARTH WEASEL!" yelled Zim. "I need you to blow up every place that makes pizza in the world." "That I can do Dib, I got a button for it, lets see set it too pizza, everywhere, anything, EXCELLENT! Now I should press it and BOOM!" Every pizza place blew up in the world. Gaz, who happened to be watching the News. "Oh and in other news, every single pizza place in the world has been blown up by something we do not know. Gaz's eyes and jaw opened awkwardly. "NOO! I HAVE NO REASON LEFT TO BE IN THIS WORLD! WHY! WHY!" yelled Gaz. Dib then came down laughing. "What is it Dib?" "Nothing its that, me and Zim stole your Game Slave, blew up pizza, and embarrassed you." said Dib. "WHAT!" said Gaz. "Yeah I know it was- WOAH WHAT THE HECK!" While Dib was saying his sentence, Gaz had turn into a demonic spirit. "YOU HAVE STOLEN EVERYTHING I LOVE! YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE! NOW I WILL RUIN YOURS DIB!" said Gaz. "HOLY CRAP I GOT TO GET TO ZIM TO UNDO THE EFFECTS OF EVERYTHING!" said Dib. Then he left the house. Gaz just crashed through.

[Setting: Doomsville Square]

Zim was whistling while "walking," Gir. Then suddenly he saw Dib running away from Demon Gaz. "What is it Dib?" asked Zim. "ZIM! GAZ TURNED INTO A DEMONIC SPIRIT BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING WE DID TO HER! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT CAN FIX THIS!" "Um, I have a time-undoer in my lab." "EXCELLENT! WE GOT TO GO THERE!" Then Gaz tried to pick them up with her demonic arm, but Zim and Dib ran away, finally they reached Zim's base. "Finally! We can undo time!" said Dib. Then Gaz crashed through the lab. "Now I have you two where I want you! AND NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT EVIL YOU HAVE-!" Then Zim pressed the Undo button. They were back to when Ms. Bitters was talking about the toxic skin condition. "Phew, everything is back to normal!" said Dib.

[Der End]


	7. SPECIAL Derp, the Ugly New Dude

**COME AT ME COPYRIGHT POINT OUTERS! HIT MEH WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! 3rd OC BTW!**

[Setting: Containmentlandia, XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD Prison]

[Scene Fades into the Dumb Cells]

"Can I be let out now?" said the captive Irken known as "Derp." "No, or else you'll destroy this empire with your stupidity." said the Gaurd. Then the gaurds laughed. It was the rule, laugh as often as you can in XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD Prison. "But why am I so stupid?" "Your the worst invader ever, I'm pretty sure only that... Zim?" "Yeah Zim." replied the other gaurd. "Yeah Zim can compare to you, but he's better than you." Then Derp thought for a moment. _Wait, If I destroy Zim, then I wouldn't be the worst Invader, THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE IN MY MIND!_ Derp thought. Then Derp used the power of Dues Ex Machina to escape prison. "KAMEKAMEHAH" said Derp as he did a Kamekamekah wave. "OH MY GOD THAT IS SO DUES EX MACHINA!" said one of the gaurds. "JOE STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" The two Irken Gaurds then screamed in pain and terror as they got destroyed.

[Setting: Earth, Doomsville Skool]

[Scene Fades into Ms. Bitters Classroom]

"Now that class is what a demented squirrel looks like." As Ms. Bitters said as she was doing Deformity Class. All of the class except Zim cringed. "I've seen worse creatures." said Zim. Then the phone ringed. As Ms. Bitters picked it up she said "WHAT IS IT!?" "Blah blah blah blah blah." said the Phone. "Apparently we got a new kid. Hate him with your heart and soul." said Ms. Bitters. Then a green skinned kid entered the classroom. "Aw so we're skin condition buddies?" said Zim. The kid was actually Derp, but no one knew, well Dib knew he was an alien. "NO! ITS REINFORCEMENTS FROM ZIM'S SPECIES! DON'T WORRY! EARTH'S GREATEST DEFENDER WILL DEFEND!" yelled Dib. Then everyone in the class did a "Pffft.." "Let me tell you I'm a perfectly abesolutely normal human being." said Derp. "My name is Derp, so yeah. DON'T BE CONSPICOUS!" Then everyone nodded awkwardly.

[French Spongebob Narrator Voice: 8 hours later]

[Setting: Zim's Lab]

"Now Gir-" "YOU GOIN' MAKE BACON!" yelled Gir suddenly. "No, I'm-" "WHAT ABOUT DANK MEMES!" "GIR DON'T USE SLANG FROM THIS PLANET! Plus memes aren't a thing." "NOOOOOO!" yelled Gir. He then went crying out of the room, then he ducked his head over on the door for another question quickly, "What about MAC N' CHEEZ!" "GIR SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Then Gir in duty mode and said. "Yes my master!" He then ran. "Well I guess I'll do my evil plan of using their internet mascot of KITTENZ! To DESTROOOY THEEM!" said Zim. "Sir, random green kid is at the darn door, get him." said the Computer.

Zim put on his disguise and opened the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled Zim. "I'm Invader Derp." "Wait what?" Then Derp seemed like he was epicingly gonna reveal himself but then awkwardly and pathetically put it off. "COME ON! RIGHT NOW! YES! Now, Zim, I'm Invader Derp, the only Invader worse than YOU!" Then Zim gasped. "Wait a minute, I'M THE BEST INVADER!" "Um... you aren't Zim." "NOOOOOOO! Wait a minute. What are you even doing here?" "Zim, I, Invader Derp, are here to get my revenge. If I destroy you, I'll no longer be the worst Invader." "Wait a minute that doesn't make any sense..." said Zim. "DO NOT QUESTION MY METHODS!" Then he pulled out a pencil out of his pocket from school. "HOLY CRAP HE'S GOT A PENCIL! Wait a minute, that isn't scary." "Oh just you wait Zim, I CAN USE THIS TO STAB!" Then he tried to repeatedly stab Zim. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I JUST WANT TO BE THE RULER OF EARTH!"

[5 Minutes Later]

"EH! EH!" as Derp went for every stabbing attempt, Zim just responded every attack with an awkward stab back. Dib then entered the room. "ZIM I... uh uh... I'll be back after I wash my eyes with bleach from this awkwardness." Then Dib left the room. "GAH! COME ON I MUST DESTROY!" yelled Derp "AW MAN THERE HAS TO BE A SOLUTION TO THIS CONFLICT!" yelled Zim. As honestly as the Narrator, the guy writing this fanfiction would advise using the power of his ability to use Dues Ex Machina. "DUS RO DAH!" yelled Zim. "AH OH NO THE POWER OF DUES EX MACHINA! I'LL BE BACK ZIM! I'LL BE BACK!" Derp then ran and crashed through the window. "Aw man now I have to fricking fix that." said Zim.

[Setting: Tomorrow at Doomsville Skool]

"Derp, Zim, stop staring at each other like angry gophers ready to jump to attack." said Ms. Bitters. "Fiiiiiiiiii-"

[A Few Moments]

iiiiiine." said Derp and Zim. "Now class, this is why twerking is stupid." All of the class cringed again. "OH NO THE BAD DANCING! I CAN'T HANDLE IT!" yelled Zim. Derp then suddenly, persumely randomly used a pass-out laser, causing everyone to pass out. "THE HECK!" Zim yelled. "Now that no one knows what's happening, lets dance." Zim then used his PAK to pick up Derp and throw him into space. "I'M DONE WITH YOUR STUPID ANTICS!" yelled Zim. "Trust me I'll be back Zim, DERP ALWAYS STRIKES BACK!" Then his vootrunner catched him, he then ran away. "Tarter sauce." said Zim. Then suddenly Patrick from an interdemisional portal said. "Thats my phrase."

[The End. OR IS IT! *Illuminati Theme Song* CLIFF HANGER!]


	8. Dib's Day of Doom

**Another... "DIBFICTION!" *Buduh ching* So yeah, hope you enjoy.**

[Setting: Dib's House]

Dib was trying to reach the alarm clock when he finally got it. "Aw man I hope it isn't a weekday." Dib then checked the calendar, "YES! SATURDAY!" Dib yelled. "Can you shut up, your voice is annoying!" yelled Gaz from her room. Dib then muttered a nasty thing to Gaz under his breath. "I HEARD THAT!" yelled Gaz. "HOW!?" "WAYS YOU DON'T KNOW!" Gaz yelled back.

"Dad where's the cereal!?" yelled Dib. Professer Membrane, who happened to be in the lab yelled, "I might've used it in an experiment! Well don't bug me again insane son!" Dib sighed. He then put two peices of bread into the "Super Toaster," which happened to make his dad's invention, "Super Toast." Then ate a peice. "Yummy." said Dib. "Now that I have a well earned breakfest! I will begin my plan to expose Zim as EARTH'S GREATEST DEFENDER!" Dib yelled.

[Setting: Zim's Base]

[Scene Fades into the Living Room]

Gir was doing a excercise video. "AW YEAH! BREAK A SWEAT!" Gir said hyperactively. "GIR SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO TALK TO THE TALLEST!" Zim yelled from his lab. "OKEEDOOKEE!" yelled Gir. Then he heard a knock from the door. Gir walked up to it and opened it. "Hey, um... tiny, robot, thingy, can you put this 'Membrane's Data Suckler'?" asked Dib. "OKEE!" yelled Gir. He then shut the door. "I think I deserve a fine victory lunch." said Dib cracking his knuckles.

[Setting: Food Place Plaza]

[Scene Fades into "Burger Sucks"]

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LITTLE BOY!" yelled Billy. "Um, I just wanted a small headed boy's burger?" "Um you should get the big headed one." replied Billy. "DON'T QUESTION MY CHOICES BILLY!" "Ok, ok, wow you little big headed weirdo." "I DON'T HAVE A BIG HEAD!" yelled Dib. Then Dib sat down and started eating his burger. Then he saw a green skinned boy with a green fur dog. "OH NO ZIM!" yelled Dib. Zim looked at Dib. He shrugged. "Phew. He doesn't know about the Data Suckler. Zim then jumped right to his table. "WHAT SECRETS DO YOU HAVE THE-DIB!" yelled Zim. "Um..."

[Later at the Membrane Household]

"Gaz! Do you know where the band-aids are, and maybe something else because IT HURTS!" Dib said as he came in the house. Then Gaz stepped down from the steps to see a Dib in pain. She laughed in his misery and went upstairs. "WAIT- OH MY SPINE!" Dib then yelled in pain.

[A bit more later]

Dib checked his alarm clock, 7:57, an hour and three minutes till it was time to go to sleep. He contacted Agent Darkbooty. "What is it?" asked Agent Darkbooty. "I have found evidence of Zim being an alien." "Good Agent Mothman, now have a good night." Then Darkbooty disconnected.

[A BIT MORE LATER]

"A dodododo" Dib hummed as he brushed his teeth. Then Zim crashed through the window. "THE FRICK!" yelled Dib. "Hello Dib. Now time to capture you." Then Zim sacked Dib. As Zim passed by Gaz in the hallway, she shrugged. "WAIT GAZ! GAAAAAZ!" "Son what is happening up there!" yelled Proffesser Membrane.

[Setting: Zim's Lab]

Gir constantly poked Dib's face. "STOP THAT!" yelled Dib. "NOPE!" Gir said. "Zim could you stop your little robot from poking me?" asked Dib. "Nope." Zim said. "NOW WATCH AS I REMOVE ALL YOUR ORGANS FROM YOUR BODY!" "Zim you've done that once, and an attempt again. Like seriously why do you want my organs?" "DON'T QUESTION MY GENIUS METHODS!" Then suddenly a dark shadow dropped from the floor. "Huh what is that?" asked Zim. Then the dark shadow turned out to be Gaz. "GAZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Dib yelled. "Dad said I had to do a cliche rescue and bring you back home or I would be grounded." "Oh, ok." "DIBSIBLING! WATCH AS I DO THE SAME THING- OH MY GOODNESS THAT HURTS!" As Zim was finishing his sentence, Gaz grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Come on lets go you moron." said Gaz. Then she got Dib out of the tube and dragged him home. "Wait Gaz, can't you love me and make this a cheesy ZAGR?" asked Zim. "I'd rather not." "Crap."

[The End]


	9. T-T-T- TIME TRAVEL!

**Ah time to do an overused concept, TIME TRAVEL! Oh yeah like EVERYONE has never seen that. Yeah I know but the concept of Time Travel came to my mind so I decided, "Hey, why freaking not?" So let's begin this uncreative plot fanfiction.**

[Setting: Earth, Zim's Lab]

[Scene Fades to the Room he was in in "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy."]

Zim had just entered the room, he hasn't been here ever sinced he tried to kill Dib in this lab. Well he did, until he became a giant robot. Thats freaking cool. Zim breathed the air. "Haven't been in here in a while." said Zim. Gir entered the room. He then looked at the temportal. "Swirly liiiiiines." Gir said. "Well Gir I have came up with a GENIUS plan," Zim grabbed an Irken wrench, "now lets modify this temportal so I can go back in time when the HUUUMANS! Were underdeveloped, then claim them as their RUULER! And go back to the present and I own Earth!" "Then you can make BIZCUTZZZ!" said Gir. "NO!"

[2 days later]

Zim had a beard and Gir had rust and webs on him and was shut down, then Zim did the final modification. Then as the portal became a time traveling device rather than a item replacing device in the past, Zim's beard fell off and Gir woke up. "IZZZ IT DOOOONE YEEEEEUUUT!?" yelled Gir. "Yes Gir, now I'll go thousands of years back in time!" "Can I come?" Gir asked. "No." Then Zim marched into the portal.

[100 years in the Future]

"Ah- woops wrong place." Zim said.

[100 years in the past]

"HIYA MASTER!" Gir yelled.

[100 years in the past]

"There is no way times can become bad **(It's the 20's)**." said a man. Then a newspaper kid riding his bike threw a newspaper at the man. "OH NO THE STOCK MARKET FREAKING CRASHED!" "I should probably go back more." said Zim.

[6 billion years in the past]

[Setting: Rock Mountain]

"Oof!" Zim said as he crashed onto the ground. Then Zim saw it, several men in animal skins scratching their backs and going, "Ooo. Ooo." "INCOMPENTENT BACK SCRATCHERS!" yelled Zim. The men turned their heads to Zim, several of them poking his torso and legs, as he was on a rock and they were on the ground. "NO I'M YOUR KING! YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ZIIIIIM!" Then the cavemen looked at him and stopped poking him for 6 seconds, then went back to poking Zim. Then Zim threw his arms and walked back into his portal. "Goodbye you all suck."

[6 billion years in the future, basically the Present]

[Setting: Zim's Lab]

Zim breathed fast and mad. "UGH GIR! THE MISSION FAILED!" Zim then put on his disguise. Then everyone was waiting at his door. Then Dib in the yard was hung in a stalk. "HELP HELP!" Dib yelled. "What the-" Then as he walked by the several people they all suddenly fell to their knees and bowed to him. "Why are you all bowing to me?" asked Zim. "But King Zim, your our King, ever since 6 billion years ago." "Wait wait, 'King Zim'?" asked Zim. Everyone shook their heads yes in fear. "Take the big headed boy to the guillotine then." Zim said. Then Dib yelled as citizens threw him into the Guillotine to execute him. "Yes... YES!"

[5 minutes later]

Everyone was in Zim's lair doing chores, some creepingly poking him. "Should've known." Then all of them bowed down. "What?" "Your voice commands us!" "Well I command you to get out of my house, git git!" Then everyone rushed out of the house in fear. Then Gir who happened to be eating Hershey Bars at the Kitchen Table was there. "Gir what am I going to do? Everyone is so annoying, but they bend to my will" Zim asked. "CHOCOLATE BUBBLEGUM!" Then Gir who had mushy Hershey bars bunched up together, he splat his face into it. "GIR FOCUS!" "NUUUU!"

[Setting: Irken Armada]

Purple and Red we're rapping, they we're doing an Irken Music Video. "I'm the Almighty Tallest and I'm here to say, if you are short then get away." Then Red said. "And if your Zim your banished to... uh? OH JUST CUT!" Then the communicater showed Zim's face. "GUYS- uh my Tallest why are you in the most stupid clothing I've ever seen?" "Uh Zim- me and Red we're doing a music video." "Well I need reinforcements fro-" The Almighty Tallest cut the transmission in annoyance.

[Setting: Back at Zim's Base]

"I have to fix this Gir, or else I'll die of annoyance." Zim's eye then twitched. Then Zim tried to Time Travel but then the machine broke. "Wait what!?" Then many of his Cult Followers then came up from behind the machine. One of them with the plug. "NO THE PLUG!" Zim tried to run so he could connect it back but his "Servants" held him back, then they all crowded up to him until the point where you couldn't see him anymore if you saw it from upview. "NOOOOOooooo..." Zim's eyes then closed.

[In Memory of Zim, who died of Fans sucking up to him]


	10. Tak

**TAK'S GOTTA TO BE BACK BEFORE SEASON 2! By the way this is the last episode of Season 1, I'll start Season 2.**

[Setting: Doomsville Middle Skool]

[Scene Fades into Ms. Bitter's class]

It was another day in Ms. Bitters classroom. "Now class do you know what is the biggest torture?" Ms. Bitters asked. Derp then raised his hand. "Derp?" "BEING FREAKING SHORT!" " Um... no." Then the phone rang. Ms. **T** Bitters went to it. "Oh so we got a new student, fricking! First Zim, Tak, then Derp! It's like we always need new students!" Then Ms. Bitters slammed the phone. "Well class another miserable student is going to come." Then pressed a button sending The Letter M to the underground classrooms. "Now she has a miserable desk." Then a blonde girl with purple dress with a black stripe in the middle came into the classroom, she had a high pitched voice "Hi guys! My name is Wreva!" Then everyone waved at Wreva.

[Setting: Playground]

Zim was on a technological device plotting his next plan. _Zim will pay for not letting me hollow out the Earth's core, AS I AM TAK! Wait did I say that out loud? Oh wait this is the author's way of revealing I'm Tak. I see it now._ Wreva thought or Tak as her true identity was. "Hey Zim." Tak said. "WHAT DO YOU WANT LITTLE BLONDIE!" "I'd just like to say Zim that your," Tak did a fake giggle, "cute." "Huh?" Zim asked. "I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME!" Tak yelled. Zim thought for a moment, mean he did learn his lesson the time Tak came to Earth, but that time he was trying to make Tak love him. _Well this time she wants to love me... fine I can study her behavior to learn more about Earth culture, MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH oh wait a minute I'm laughing evilly in my thoughts._ "Sure sure whatever." "See you at lunch Zimie Wimie." Tak said, then Zim wrote a note saying, "Calling other people stupid names is normal."

[Setting: Skool Cafeteria]

This was the first time someone actually sat by him. Tak got her applesauce in a spoon and fed it to Zim, Zim wrote a note saying, "Feeding other people like Irken smeets is normal." "What's that?" Tak asked. "NOTHING, nothing..." Zim put away his notes. "So where were we in our normal HUMAN! Conversation?" "Well I think we were talking about how large Dib's head is." Dib who happened to be at the other side of the cafeteria yelled, "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!"

[Setting: Zim's Base]

Ding dong the door went. Gir opened it. Tak was there. "Hey do you know where Zimie Wimie is?" Zim then quickly went upstairs. "INTRUDER!" Then a black cat followed Tak. "Wait a minute... that cat looks familiar." Tak then laughed."Wait why are you laughing Wreva?" Derp followed Tak too. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH DERP!" Derp grinned. And they both laughed, Tak pressed a button and their SIR units (Well Derp's basically a GIR unit too) and their disguises were undressed. "TAK!" Zim yelled. "Yes Zim Tak, I heard in the mean time while until I found a scrapped Vootrunner I heard you got a new enemy, Derp. I contacted Derp so we could team up and destroy you Zim. Then Derp's SIR unit tripped both Tak and Derp. "May I reccomend modifying your SIR?" Derp and Tak got up. "NOW ZIM TAKE MY DUES EX MACHINA! DUS RO DAH!" "Gah! The plot cop outs! It hurts!" Zim got up. Tak and Derp turned on their PAKs. Lifting them up in the air. Zim used his emergency laser Dib used in the TV incident. Zim blasted several lasers. "YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zim went then Derp picked up Zim. Then he kept poking his spider legs in his face, Tak joined along.

[5 Minutes later]

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Derp and Tak went as they poked Zim. "ENOUGH!" Zim went, knocking the legs away from him. Tak and Derp deactivated their PAKs. "We'll think of another plan Zim, come on Tak back to my base. NEXT TIME ZIM-" Then Zi. Punched Tak and Derp out of his house. "I JUST WANNA BE NORMAL!"

[Derp's Base]

Havoc went on as Derp's SIR made Tak's SIR malfunction and the base was set on fire. "IT'S MADNESS TAK!" They both went into her scrapped Vootrunner and escaped Earth, as Tak piloted it. Derp looked through the window. "I'll have my revenge Zim..." said Derp. "Ahem do you mean 'We'll have our revenge' Derp?" Tak asked.

[UNTIL NEXT TIME...]


End file.
